The present invention relates to a support and lift frame that supports a large self contained and self powered tub grinder used for comminuting industrial waste so that the grinder can be operated for a period of time at one location, but when it is desirable to move it, the lift frame and tub grinder can be lifted onto a truck equipped with a conventional hook lift or hoist for transport. The lift frame includes outriggers for stabilizing the lift frame and the attached tub grinder during use.
Tub grinders have become more prevalent in recent years for comminution of industrial wastes, such as tree branches, lumber, construction and demolition debris and similar materials. The grinders are relatively capital intensive, and at present the grinders generally are mounted onto vehicles, such as large trucks, and transported to desired locations for use.
It has been found that having a central grinder location works well. Materials at demolition or construction sites can be placed in roll-on containers and taken to the grinder site for volume reduction before being taken to a landfill or other disposal site. The hook lift equipped truck that is used for moving the roll-on containers at the present time can also be used for lifting the support frame of the present invention, so that the same truck that hauls the tub grinder can be used for hauling a number of containers to the site of the tub grinder. If the truck is equipped with a grapple loader, material can then be directly transferred from the roll-on container that the truck is carrying into the tub grinder.
When the tub grinder is to be moved, it can be lifted with the hook lift or hoist on the truck onto the same chassis that is used for the large roll-on containers holding industrial waste.
Tub grinders are well known and hook lift or hoist trucks that are used for lifting and lowering roll-on containers in the waste handling industry are well known as well.
The present invention relates to a lift or support frame that is used for mounting a large tub grinder, and which can be lifted onto a hook lift equipped truck for transport, and removed from the truck and placed onto the ground in a relatively stationary position. The lift or support frame is placed directly on the ground. The tub grinder can be attached to the frame in any suitable manner. The lift frame is lifted and lowered with the hook lift or hoist on the truck.
The lift frame carries outrigger supports, that can be lowered when the lift frame and tub grinder are resting on the ground to stabilize the lift frame and the tub grinder during use. The outriggers also can be lowered to support the frame from tending to tip when the tub is opened, which is done for cleaning the interior and the like.
The frame provides a new use for the tub grinders so that they can be supported in one location and transported to another location when desired, but without the need for having the tub grinder remain on a truck which would then prevent the truck from being used for additional purposes.